Befuddled Love
by rapturous
Summary: Ritsuka's been bothered if he's truly a gay or not, and to make it worst, his been labeled gay. Will Ritsuka let this matter in between his love for Soubi?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Befuddled Love; Chapter 1  
**Rating: **PG-13**  
Warnings:** None yet atm.  
**Author's comment:** My very first post here, and also my very first Loveless fanfic. Kinda short, its just the introduction first.

--

Soubi gave Ritsuka a peck on his cheeks. "I love you, Ritsuka."

Upon hearing this, Ritsuka flushed. Was this even right? "S-soubi…"

"Yes?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I do it because I love you."

"Doesn't that make me…us gay..?"

Soubi smirked.,"Whatever you say, master.". With that, he stood up and bid goodbye as he vanished through Ritsuka's balcony.

Ritsuka stared at his hands. The hands that had embrace that man, not once, not twice but many times. Why was he thinking about this issue only now? His mouth quivered, the mouth that had been caressed so gently by that man. He didn't know why he had always return Soubi's kisses.

--

School ended, which was such a bore for Ritsuka. Ritsuka truly was pissed that Yuiko and Yayoi were trying to follow him around everywhere. Not that he hated them of course. He hated the word "hate". He doesn't like to hate. He's just irritated. There was once when Ritsuka wanted to go to the restroom and Yuiko almost went in with him if Yayoi had not stopped her.

As soon as the school bell rung, Ritsuka headed out of the classroom door. "Wait, Ritsuka-kun! Yuiko wants to walk home with you!" screamed Yuiko, clutching her books as she ran out after him. Yayoi soon followed her, not wanting to lose Yuiko to Ritsuka.

Ritsuka's cat ears twitched. He didn't say a word.

As usual, Soubi waited for Ritsuka at the school gates, smoking. "For god sake, stop smoking," Ritsuka said. For some reason, he was really pissed. He felt like shouting at everyone. Soubi immediately took the cigarette out and threw it to the ground where Ritsuka took over and stomped his feet over it.

"Ritsuka, you seem… angered?" said Soubi as looked at Ritsuka. Ritsuka's furrowed his eyebrows, "No, I'm not, I'm tired. I want to go home."

Yuiko and Yayoi stared at Ritsuka, not knowing what had become of their friend. "W-well, then, me and Yuiko will go home on our own today. G-goodbye, Ritsuka-kun," stammered Yayoi as he pulled Yuiko away. "B-but, b-but Ritsuka-kun??" Yuiko's voice trailed off.

Ritsuka took this chance and walked off on his own. Soubi, being a loyal sevant he is, followed Ritsuka. "Ritsuka… don't you want to go somewhere?" Soubi asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know,"

"You seem frustrated, why not go to the park and let it out?"  
"…okay,"

Soubi tooked Ritsuka's hand and they walked to the park together. Ritsuka hesitated slightly, but allowed Soubi to take his hand. It felt cold, Ritsuka clutched it tighter, and he wanted to give some of his warmthness to Soubi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Befuddled Love; Chapter 2  
**Rating: **PG-13**  
Warnings:** None yet atm.  
**Author's comment:** Chapter 2! No big love scenes yet atm. xD

--

They were sitting quietly in the park.

"Soubi..."

"Yes, Ritsuka?"

"What is love?"

Soubi looked at Ritsuka into his eyes. Ritsuka blushed and turned away. "So cute..." whispered Soubi.

Ritsuka tried to give him an angry look but failed, "D-don't avoid the question!"

"Is this why you've been frustrated all morning, Ritsuka?" Soubi asked.  
"Just answer,"  
"Why are you suddenly asking me, Ritsuka?"  
"Answer it,"  
"Ritsuka?"  
"Answer it, damn it!" Ritsuka stood up and glared at Soubi. Why did Soubi not answer his question? Didn't Soubi always confessed his love for Ritsuka?

Soubi took Ritsuka's hand but Ritsuka jerked it away quickly. Ritsuka couldn't take it anymore, he ran off from the park, ran away, somewhere far away from Soubi. Somehow, he didn't felt like being with Soubi.

--

Ritsuka hugged his pillow tightly, it was bedtime, but he couldn't sleep. He didn't know why. His mind was on Soubi.  
"Is he trying to make me gay? By making me believing that he loves me? By making me love him back? I'll won't fall for that guy's trick! Argh, Soubi, that jerk! God, why am I even thinking of him?"

Ritsuka rolled around his bed when he heard a knock from his balcony. He knew who it was, it was Soubi.

Sighing, he got off his bed and walked to the balcony. Soubi was standing outside, looking apolegetic. Ritsuka unlocked the balcony and let Soubi in.

"What do you want?" Ritsuka glared at him. He wasn't going to forgive Soubi yet.  
"I'm sorry..."  
"...If you didn't know the meaning you should've just told me..."  
"I... Ritsuka, I just didn't know how to explain to you, I'll explain it to you once I know," Soubi touched Ritsuka's cheeks, pleading for forgiveness.  
Ritsuka looked down, he didn't felt like being angry anymore.  
"But," Ritsuka looked back at Soubi, "I still want to know, I want to know the meaning. I want to know why you say you love me so very often. I want to know why people say it. Soubi?"  
"Yes?" Soubi let go of Ritsuka's cheeks.  
"Are we gay?"  
"Why are you thinking about that?"  
"Don't answer my question with another question,"

Soubi patted Ritsuka's head, "Yes, but nothing is wrong with loving each other."  
RItsuka's face turned red, "When the hell did I ever say I loved you?"  
Soubi smiled and he bend down so that his face was the same level as Ritsuka's. "I don't know, Ritsuka," Soubi's mouth pressed onto Ritsuka's, his tongue quickly came out to beg for entrance from RItsuka's mouth. Ritsuka didn't know what to do, so he let the older man explore his mouth.

After a few minutes of snogging, they let go of each other. Soubi pulled Ritsuka into a hug, "I love you, even if you don't know the meaning of it...". Ritsuka felt himself returning Soubi the hug.

And they stayed in that position until it was time for Soubi to leave.

--

Noah slumped on his chair. He was tired and teacher still have not come in for lesson.  
"Where's the teacher?" he heard a girl complained to her group of friends.  
"I don't know, hey you know, I saw Ritsuka-kun with a man yesterday at the park."  
Ritsuka's eyes grew wide, but he pretended not to hear it.

The group of girls continued to gossip, "Ritsuka is gay?!"  
Everyone's head turned to where the group of girls were. Yuiko, was horrified, "Don't be ridiculous! You must be seeing things, Ritsuka isn't that type of what you make him out to be!"

"Oh sure Yuiko, like you can prove to us that he's straight," mocked one girl.  
"Yuiko knows that Ritsuka is straight! RIght Ritsuka?"  
Ritsuka looked down, " I... uhh..."

Just then, the teacher entered the classroom. Ritsuka heaved a sigh of relief.

--

When school was over, Ritsuka rushed out of the classroom with Yuiko following behind him. He saw Soubi from a distance.

"Ritsuka-kun," smiled Soubi.  
"Get the hell away from me! Come one Yuiko, we'll go somewhere else!" with those harshful words, Ritsuka ran off in a distance with Yuiko.  
"Yuiko-chan!!" cried Yayoi, trying to catch up but he stopped when he saw Soubi.

Soubi, stood there, hurt. and confused.


End file.
